


Mothers

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 578Parings: John x ReaderWarnings: fluff, angst maybe?A/N: I hope you enjoy this! slightly AU Feedback is greatly appreciated. possibly more parts??





	Mothers

John took you in at nineteen after seeing how good you were with his sons. Dean was eight and Sam four at the time. You had knelt down to their eye level and introduced yourself.  
“Hi I’m (Y/N)” you smiled and held your hand to Dean who stood protectively in front of little Sam and glanced at his father. A subtle nod from John and Dean shook your hand.  
“I’m Dean and this is my brother Sammy.”  
“Well hello there” you wave at Sam, who gives you a small shy smile clutching Deans leg.  
“I’m your daddy’s friend but I want to be yours to is that ok?”   
Sam smiled wider and came out from behind Dean toddling over to you. You smiled and put him in your lap, chatting with Dean a little.  
“You like Batman?”  
He nods vigorously and talks adamantly about him.   
“Dean” John said causing the little boy to stop.   
You looked up at John, “He’s fine John let him talk.” Sam was too young to hear the warning tone that came with your voice, silently telling his father to shut up but Dean wasn’t.  
You turned back to Dean leaning closer, “Can I tell you a secret?”  
He nods.  
“Batman is my favorite” he giggles and you smile widely standing with Sam.  
“Alrighty boys lets go grocery shopping. I’ll make dinner.”   
You endeared yourself in both his and his childrens eyes that day. You had only been with them a short time before Sam started calling you momma. That had caused quite a disturbance in the force. You left the boys inside and had drug John out by his ear.   
“What the hell is your problem John.” You hissed lowly not to alarm the boys by shouting.  
“My problem is you trying to replace my wife.” He growled lowly.  
“Oh for the love of.. John Winchester you listen to me good. I AM NOT trying to replace Mary. Do you understand? I love you and those boys in there. I don’t care if they call me mom or if they call me (Y/N). Mary is gone John it’s been five years. You and those precious little ones deserve to be happy John.” You shook your head at him.  
“I’m not her John I never will be. You still love her I understand that but DO NOT take that out on me. Again I’m not trying to replace her, I’m just here to help.”  
You walked away and not long after that conversation did he ease up. You really weren’t trying to replace her, he realized that all it took was you not yelling but strongly emphasizing you weren’t. The two of you started dating after about a year and a half of you being with them. By the time you were twenty-seven he proposed.   
You had a simple wedding gown and Dean walked you down the isle. That was the first time he called you mom.  
“You look beautiful mom.” He whispers hugging you before handing you off to his father. You had tears in your eyes as you kissed his cheek.   
**  
You had been through everything with them. Comforting both sam and John whenever Dean died. Or the other way around when you lost Sam. When Sam was soulless and Samuel Campbell was back. When Dean got the mark and was a knight of hell.  
What threw your happy little family for a loop though was when Amara brought Mary back.


End file.
